Habitat
The Beach Stormclan and Lynxclan are the only clans to have access to the ocean, the two clans constantly fight over Puffin Island but Lynxclan always manages to keep Stormclan out. The Pine Forest The pine forest is the home of Lynxclan, the sturdy branches allow Lynxclan cats to hunt in them and even leap from tree to tree. Birds team in the sturdy branches and nest in the deep crags between the rocks. The view rivers and ponds in the territory are filled with salmon, trout, and perch during the best seasons. A solitary lynx mother also lives within the territory but she and Lynxclan have an understanding. The Tundra The tundra is one of the hardest territories to live in if your slow you get killed if your fur isn't thick enough you freeze to death. It's a wide-open beauty with nothing to lessen its cold winters and wet summers, it's hills thunder with rabbit's footprints, and its rockest terrain is dug up from ground squirrels and pika. Wolves track through it's most shadowed places and hunt the elk and caribou that season between, and the occasional slow Tundraclan warrior. The Mountains Wildclan's mountain range is the coldest, rockest, and most dangerous. Wildclan preys on its young Dall sheep and firey birds of prey. They hide within it's deepest caves and strike when you least expect it, they leap between ledge to ledge under gushing waterfalls and on steep slopes. The Marsh The cold wet marsh is surely no place for a cat but it's hard for Stormclan to survive anywhere else. There are clear rivers that hold the secret for the hundreds of fish that live there and the beach is teamed with gull birds with eggs ripe for the picking in the spring. Puffin Island A large island a ways off of the continent that is a sanctuary for many puffin families during the spring as well as a hunting place for Lynxclan. The only way to access this island for the cats is when the ice bridge formed in the winter makes a bridge to the island during the spring. During the spring Lynxclan harvests as many as they can, storing them in the icy caves before taking them home before the Summer hits. The Stone Ice Cave This is a literal ice cave that is only accessible to medicine cats. Every full moon during the Time of Dim Sun, the medicine cats would meet to share with their ancestors, much like a regular medicine cat meeting. Inside is a frozen pool of water and during the full moon, it reflects the stars onto the cave walls making it look like the night sky. The Cave of the Fallen A large cave at the peak of the Mountain of Stars, where a large tree sits covered in the feathers of fallen cats in Starclan. The cave is filled with grass and it's walls and roof reach high, during the Time of Dim Sun when the sun reaches its peak in the sky it shines directly into the open part of the cave. Only leaders are allowed to enter this cave and it is where they receive their nine lives.